For So Long
by ArihCucu
Summary: En el consultorio del Dr. Alan McMichael - Oftalmólogo, Edith Cushing quiere hacerle una invitación. [AlanxEdith]


_**For So Long  
Edith y Alan**_

-Edith, entiendo bien tu fascinación por los Sharpe. Pero por tu propio bien, procede con cautela. Es lo único que te pido-. Dijo Alan mirándola fijamente.

Ya había escuchado de parte de su padre la misma advertencia, y ahora Alan. Pero nunca terminaban por decirle que era lo que había de malo con los hermanos ingleses. Ella simplemente los veía tan misteriosos y exóticos.

Thomas era sumamente gentil y caballeroso, como solían expresarse de los caballeros ingleses. Fue uno de los pocos que habían leído su manuscrito y lo había encontrado interesante. Ahora, tal vez por la hermana no podría decir lo mismo; la srta. Lucille era más distante, severa y recatada, supuso Edith, debido a que era una Dama de noble apellido y la mayor de los hermanos. Una mujer talentosa, y con una belleza salvaje. Edith no gustaba de juzgar por estado civil de mujeres, ella más que nadie sabía que estar casada o no, no debía ser un objeto de dar pie a juicio indebidos a una persona, especialmente a la mujer.

Pero le extrañaba que no estuviese casada, con un buen nombre, buenos rasgos y talento musical, ella sería un buen partido.

Edith tomó la placa de vidrio, examinando la imagen en ella, una pareja acompañadas de otra que claramente se mostraba siniestra, la foto capturada de un fantasma o espectro.

-Te fuiste mucho tiempo, y bueno…-. Dijo ella. – He aprendido a cuidarme.

Alan sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver que Edith ignoraba su advertencia, pero sonrió de igual modo. No lo iba a negar, se había ido por mucho, y aunque confiaba plenamente en ella, en su independencia y buen juicio, así como su padre tenía que advertirle. Igualmente, ya había pasado tiempo desde su primera vez juntos, días previos antes de irse a estudiar en Inglaterra, ya casi dos años.

Alan apagó la máquina y se dispuso a ordenar sus materiales junto con Edith. Se acercaron a su escritorio de madera, donde ella había dejado su sombrero, bolsa y guantes.

-¿La distancia y los años también me alejaron de ti, Edith?- preguntó Alan, acomodando el proyector.

Aún seguían a oscuras y a puerta cerrada.

Edith desvió un poco la mirada, aún recordaba la primera vez que compartió con Alan, a escondidas de todos. No podía quejarse, no fue nada hecho con torpeza pero con dulce curiosidad y sensual. Aún recordaba las manos cálidas de Alan tomándola de su rostro, sus brazos y senos, la calidez se propagaba por el cuerpo de Edith ante la memoria de los dedos del rubio tocando suavemente su íntima vértice.

-Edith…

-Alan.- ella lo miró. Jadeó ante los ojos de su amigo con los párpados casi cerrados, una mirada de deseo en su semblante.

-Tanto ha pasado que me olvidaste…

-No te he olvidado, tonto. Aún eres mi amigo y te quiero. Es solo que...- Edith no continuó ya que Alan suavemente había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, callándola completamente. Como de golpe, un deseo llenó el pecho de Edith, mientras comenzaba a recibir cada dulce beso de Alan al mismo tiempo que él tomaba entre sus dedos la mandíbula de la rubia. Cada beso más pausado que el otro hasta poder rozar sus lenguas, cómo aquellas veces, emitiendo gemidos ahogados. El doctor apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, acorralando a su hermosa amiga contra dicho mueble, pero Edith no se apartaba de él; rompiendo la unión de sus labios, comenzó besando la fina mandíbula de ella.

La mano derecha de Edith se había posado sobre el pecho de Alan, pero no para alejarlo sino para poder sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón. Las comisuras de sus labios rosados se curvaban un poco.

-Edith... te he extrañado tanto.- dijo él besando su mejilla suavemente, rozándole con la nariz, tratando de asimilar el aroma de la muchacha. Maldijo las ropas que ella llevaba, de cuello alto, y cerrado, pero cada sector de tela estaba cubierto por el perfume de ella, y lo encasillaba en intoxicación de deseo.

Ante la confesión, Edith suspiró y una pequeña y retorcida parte de ella se comenzó a regodear en ese pequeño poder que podía ella ejercer sobre el joven doctor. Aquel que llamaba amigo.

La mano que ella había puesto en el pecho de Alan, había comenzado a descender. Ella también le besaba hasta donde le alcanzaba, él había sido lo suficientemente receptivo como para inclinarse hacia ella durante su beso; Edith buscó estar lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Alan para comenzar a susurrarle:

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, mientras que su mano baja hasta la entrepierna del doctor, que ahogó un exalto de su voz y una maldición, lo que hizo a Edith soltar una pequeña risilla. Apreciando como la erección atrapada seguía aumentando en calor y tamaño; con una caricia constante y ocasional ejercicio de presión, todo esto enseñado por el mismo doctor en persona. Alan asintió desesperado gimiendo temblorosamente moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la pequeña mano de la Srta. Cushing.

-¿Pensabas en mí? – ahora la mano izquierda de Edith, que estaba apoyada en uno de los hombros del joven se dirigió hasta la bragueta del pantalón.

-Si…- gimió él, jadeando e impulsando más sus caderas, bailando al compás que ella le marcaba.

-Que Doctor tan sucio-. Rió ella por lo bajo, apretándolo un poco y haciendo que gritara. –Shhh, alguien podría entrar-, ella no paraba con su mano y él continuaba respirando fuerte.

-Edith, por favor…- le rogó, su rostro bronceado estaba sonrojado y tenso. Estaba tan excitado que sabría que no duraría mucho, no con ella a cargo.

-Se supone que tenías que estar estudiando, allá en Londres…- ella siguió, jadeando y Alan notó como ella también se sonrojaba. Soltando el botón del pantalón, finalmente, Edith extrajo sin esfuerzo el erecto miembro, tan cálido y duro, que al tocarlo provocó que casi gritara de frustración. Edith miraba al instrumento en sus manos, completamente hermoso, como su dueño, algo que ella nunca iba a negar; por algún motivo ella sentía que en cierta manera Alan le pertenecía, y ella a él, pero la independencia de Edith siempre era lo más importante, por eso nunca hacía lo que se esperaba de ella.

Una de las manos de Alan se agarró del vestido color ocre de su acompañante al ella empezar a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo constante y progresivo en su velocidad. Estaba tan cerca de acabar, las caderas de Alan acompañando al movimiento de la mano de Edith acercándose a su orgasmo con precipitación, con voz grave lanzaba halagos e indicaciones a la joven hasta que por fin su cuerpo cedió al placer que ella le proporcionaba, derramándose copiosamente sobre la blanca mano que aún le sostenía. Moviéndose un poco para no mancharle el vestido, Alan suspiró relajado y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa nuevamente, con sus brazos temblando ligeramente, mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Edith.

-Eres cruel, Cushing.-. Dijo él alzando la mirada a ella.

 _Te amo._

Edith rió con soltura y dejó el flácido pene de Alan, quien con rapidez sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y se lo dio a ella para limpiarse su mano. Él por su parte buscaba de otro pañuelo que usaba para sus pacientes para limpiarse a sí mismo.

-No has cambiado nada-. Remarcó ella, terminando de limpiarse los dedos.

-No. Nada ha cambiado.

Edith lamió sus labios, ella sentía sus propias mejillas arder y se percataba del calor y la humedad entre sus piernas. –Vine también a invitarte, para que vayamos al parque mañana sábado, Alan. Los Sharpe estarán allá, quieren conocer un poco más de la ciudad, y no quiero ir sola-. A quien engañaba, después de lo de Eunice no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntarle.

Alan suspiró: -Seguro, cuenta conmigo.

Edith guardó el pañuelo ofrecido en su pequeño bolso, se colocó los guantes y su sombrero, sonriendo y besando por última vez a Alan, pero en la mejilla. Antes de que saliera, le tomó la mano haciendo que ella girara la cabeza a él.

-¿Y tú? ¿No necesitas nada más?-ambos se apretaron las manos.

-Estaré bien, Dr. McMichael. Ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos.

-Edith.

-Estoy bien, Alan. Yo sé cuidarme sola- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Ella sabía que él solo mostraba su mejor interés velando por su satisfacción. Pero esto era por Alan, así que nada más importaba.

-Pase cuando quiera, Srta. Cushing

Ella sonrió cómplice abriendo la puerta y marchándose, dejando al doctor en una oficina con las ventanas tapadas por persianas. Sonriendo como un tonto pero más relajado.

Su amiga era una terca.

 _No me quejo de ello, me gusta._

 _ **{fin.}**_


End file.
